Misunderstood
by FelicityQueen23
Summary: All the Frozen and RotG characters are pulled away to watch their movies in hopes that the two misundertood characters will not only finally be understood, but also find someone like them. (Jelsa)


Elsa's POV

 _"Do you want to build a snowman?"_ Elsa heard Anna sink down against the door as she did the same on the other side. Their parents were dead and it was just the two of them left in the world. Elsa wished she could go out and comfort her sister, show her that she wasn't alone, that Elsa still loved her. But she couldn't risk it. Even after so many years, she still didn't have control over her powers and she couldn't put her younger sister's life at risk - not after so many years of sacrificing their friendship to keep her safe.

Elsa sighed and leaned back against the door, wishing that she knew someone who could help. Just then, she blacked out.

Jack's POV

Jack lay, crumpled in the snowy channel, holding Baby Tooth tight to his chest. He couldn't believe it - he had failed the Guardians. They had trusted him to stop Pitch and instead, he had run off in search of his missing memories and Easter had been ruined.

Hope. That was what Bunny said Easter represented and now he had no hope. Against Pitch, with the Guardians, about anything. His staff was broken; without it, he was stuck here in this hole in the ground. Without it, he couln't fight Pitch, he couldn't help protect the children, he was useless.

"Useless," he murmured to Baby Tooth, "That's all I am. There's no one who understands how useless I feel. I've never had any friends - even the Guardians only wanted something from me. I wish I had an actual friend."

With this thought, Jack's mind and vision went black.

Elsa's POV

"Hello everyone."

Elsa opened her eyes and blinked, where was she? Last she remembered, she had been in her room after her parent's funeral. She looked around her; she saw Anna, a man with sandy blond hair standing next to a large reindeer, a princely looking man with dark red hair, and a snowman that looked suspiciously like Olaf - the snowman she made with her sister _years_ ago.

In another section of the room stood several strange-looking people. She saw a fat man in a red coat, a giant rabbit/kangaroo thing, something that looked suspiciously like what she had imagined fairies looking like when she was younger, a floating man that looked like he was made of golden sand, a dark-looking figure shrouded in shadows, several young children, and a boy with hair whiter than her own.

Finally, she looked to the center of the room and saw two girls who looked in their mid-teens. One wore a long skirt and a T-shirt that read "I'm Silently Correcting Your Grammar." She had on black-rimmed glasses and her light brown hair fell down her back. The other was taller, had shorter, black hair and wore ripped jeans and a T-shirt with a dragon and a unicorn on it.

It was the brown haired girl that had spoken. "Hi everyone, I'm Lily Rose Gold and this is my twin sister, Raven Hibiscus Gold. We think that you all should get to see what's going on outside your own little bubble. Two of you in here have been badly misunderstood and we think that getting to watch your movies will fix that."

Elsa was confused, "Movie? What's that?"

It was the boy with the white hair that answered her, "You don't know what a movie is? Wow. Anyway, a movie is just moving pictures on a screen. They show a story. What I don't understand," he turned to the two girls, "Is what you mean by _our_ movies. We have movies? Who are the main characters?"

The taller girl - Raven? - smiled, "Yes, you both have movies. Elsa, your's is called Frozen and you and Anna are the main characters. Jack, yours is called Rise of the Guardians and you are the main character. Now, let's everyone introduce themselves. Once you've said who you are and something you like, Lil will direct you to your seat. Now, we'll start. I am Raven, or Rey, as Lil said, and we've been into books all our lives. We are both pretty into romance and are total shippers. If we were in a book, I would be the sassy, sarcastic one that gets in trouble because of her tongue. My darling twin here would be the shy bookish one who's really smart and knows everything..."

"The know-it-all." Her sister cut in.

"Anyway, we both really like your stories." Raven finished up and grinned at her sister. "Elsa, you're next."

Elsa looked around nervously, so many people to hurt with her powers here, but spoke up never-the-less. "My name is Elsa and I am the Crown Princess of Arendelle. I am 18 **(A/N. Is this correct?)** years old and I like...knowing that everyone I love is safe."

Once she had finished speaking, Lily smiled at her, "Thanks Elsa. By the way, I've always wanted to meet you. I admire how much you did for your little sister. I have three little sisters of my own and I wish I was that selfless."

Elsa blushed at this and Lily continued, "Anyway, you sit here." She directed Elsa to a chair in the middle of the room, a bit farther back than some of the others.

It was at this point that Elsa noticed how the chairs were set. At the very back and left side were two heavy black chairs attached to something resembling chains. In front of these two, in the middle of the room were two more chairs - each one seemed to be made out of ice but looked surprisingly comfortable. Just slightly in front of and to each side of these two chairs were several more on each side. On the right, there were three and a dog-bed. On the left were four and six kid-chairs in front of those. Lily pointed Elsa to the ice chair on the right.

Anna introduced herself next, "I'm Princess Anna, also of Arendelle. I'm 16 and I love lots of things but especially chocolate and company." Anna grinned at everybody. Elsa couldn't help but feel a little jealous of how comfortable her sister seemed, like meeting wierd, random people was something she did everyday. Lily guided her to the seat to the right of Elsa's.

At this Anna looked more unsure, "Are you sure this is where I'm supposed to be sitting?" She glanced nervously at Elsa, "I mean..."

She trailed off at Lily's glare, "Yes, that's where you're supposed to sit. Don't make your sister feel worse."

Elsa apreciated Lily's words but agreed with Anna. She shouldn't sit to close, what if something in here made her lose control?

"I'm Kristof," the blond man started, "And this is Sven. I love ice and Sven loves carrots."

Lily nodded, "Yup. Kristof, you're right here next to Anna and the reindeer bed right there is for Sven. Sorry you couldn't sit next to each other but we needed Sven on one of the ends and you next to Anna and Anna next to Elsa and Elsa next to Jack and..."

Here Raven inturrupted her, "You're rambling again." And here she grinned at Lily, " _Felicity_. Anyway, you should probably stop and breathe." **(A/N. Anyone else get this refrence?)**

Lily mock-glared at her sister, "I wouldn't mind being Felicity but back to what I was getting at, please sit down Kristof and Sven."

Elsa had no idea what the two girls were talking about and by the looks of it no one else did either but no one asked. Instead, Kristof and Sven went to sit down and the snowman stepped forwards.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." At this statement, both Elsa and Anna gasped. _Olaf_ , Elsa wondered, _was this really the snowman that she and her sister had made? But how was he alive?_

Raven saw the princess' confusion, "The movie will explain everything. Olaf, you're next to Kristof."

Lily wrinkled her nose and whispered to Raven but Elsa could still hear, "You realize Olaf is the only one here from the future. The only one that could have some idea what's going on. I just thought of that."

Raven looked thoughtful for a second but whispered back, "I think it's fine. We're watching Frozen first anyway."

Lily nodded and spoke louder, "That's it for the Frozen characters except one - who I will be introducing. This is Hans," she pointed to the red haired man, "And he," she paused, " _Spoiler,_ is the villain. He is evil and no one will be talking to him except Rey and I and maybe Pitch. He is one of the world's most awful villains."

When Hans glared at her, she smiled sweetly at him and directed him to the right chair in the very back and chained him up. When he tryed to pull away, she glared at him and dug her fingernails - which were ridiculously long - into the back of his neck. He bent over in pain and she finished chaining him to the chair.

While Lily finished chaining Hans, Raven turned to the rest of the people in the room that were still standing.

"Okay," she pointed to the fat man in the red suit, "you're first please."

The man stepped forward and grinned at everybody, "I am Nicholas St. North or Santa Claus. I live at the North Pole and I love seeing the wonder on the children's faces when they see what I've brought them. I also love cookies."

As soon as he said he was Santa, almost everyone in the room stared at him in awe. Even Elsa was a little shocked; she had believed in Santa when she was a little girl but when she almost killed her sister, she lost all belief in anything. Well, anything except Jack Frost, the ice boy that her mother told her had powers just like her own. She had always maintained a little faith in him, hoping that she would finally meet someone like her. He had never shown up though and Elsa had almost stopped believing in him completely.

"Okay Santa, thanks." Lily backed away from Hans, "You're, let's see, Jack is next to Elsa. The kids are in the front. Pitch is back with Hans. That leaves me to decide between North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandman. Who should sit next to Jack? Rey?"

"Bunny." Raven answered immediately.

"Okay. So North, in the second chair to the left of the ice of the empty ice chair." Once he had sat down, the fairy-like creature moved forward.

"I am Toothiana; you may know me as the Tooth Fairy. I love seeing the teeth that the children leave and getting to see the memories they hold.

Lily grinned at the Tooth Fairy. "Thanks Tooth, are any of your baby teeth here?" A miniature version of the fairy flew forward, "Okay, Tooth, you're next to North but one the side opposite the Frozen characters." She then motioned for the glowing golden man to come forward.

"This is The Sandman, Sandy for short. He can't talk so I'm introducing him. He loves seeing children's dreams and seeing everybody at peace. You can sit next to Tooth" The Sandman smiled at her and bowed to everybody. The then drifted over to the spot on the end of the line.

"I guess I'll go next, then." The bunny/kangaroo had an odd accent as he started to introduce himself. "I'm the Easter Bunny and I love eggs and giving children hope."

"Are you sure you're not a kangaroo with that accent?" Elsa muttered under her breath but the rabbit-thing heard her.

"Alright girly, did Winter-Boy **(A/N. I don't remember what Bunny calls Jack and I can't just have him call him Jack Frost so...)** put you up to that? He must've, otherwhise you both have wierd though-proccesses. And didn't you hear, I'm the Easter Bunny, don't tell me you don't believe in the Easter Bunny."

Elsa stared at him, "No, I don't. I haven't believed in stories like that since," here she stopped, "Well, for a long time. I don't believe in Santa either, or the Tooth Fairy, or The Sandman. The only one of the stories I ever held onto was the story of the Spirir of Winter, of Jack Frost."

At this point, all the strange people gasped and looked at the white-haired boy. He was standing with his mouth open, staring at her in disbelief.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did I hear you right," Bunny inturupted, "You believe in Frost but not in the Easter Bunny or Santa Claus? Why?"

Elsa turned away from him, not wanting to answer and Lily interrupted the awkward staring.

"Well," she turned to the white-haired boy, "you may as well introduce yourself now."


End file.
